


Wedding drabble collection

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asking for hand, Cold Feet, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, children in weddings, cutting the cake, drunnken proposals, morning present, so much fluff it hurts, trouble with in-laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Originally posted on my twitter. Small drabbles that were requested by my followers.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wedding drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> **children playing around, xiuchen**

“Daddy! Daddyyyyy” A small boy is tugging on Minseok’s trouser to get his attention. 

Minseok stops his talk with their guest and crouches down to look at his son with a smile, “what is it, Dohyeon?” 

“Jun-oppa and Jeon-unni are running around the tables and your cake.. Your cake nearly fell down! And daddy I want to run too!” He pouts and points to where the other children are playing. 

“Ahh, is that so?” Minseok smiles and brushes Dohyeon’s hair off his eyes, “well you can join them while daddy and papa are talking with everyone. Soon we will eat the cake.” 

“Even if it falls down?” The child asks and blinks at the beautiful cake on the table. 

“You better not make it fall down or you have to eat it  _ all by yourself _ !” Minseok says and tickles his son. 

Dohyeon squeals and runs away just to hit directly to his papa’s legs. 

“Hey, careful!” Jongdae chuckles, barely saving the drinks he’s carrying from sloshing to the floor. 

“Sorry papa!” Dohyeon calls and runs to play with the other children. 

“Are you sure it was a good decision to have kids at the reception?” Jongdae asks from his husband as he hands the glass of wine to him with a kiss. 

Minseok accepts it with a smile and takes a sip, “they’re kids. They haven’t destroyed anything, yet. If we get the cake, then it’s all good. They’ll grow tired soon anyways.Besides, I couldn’t imagine a wedding without him. We’re a family.” 

“Park Junho! That running stops right now” Chanyeol’s loud voice cut through the music and the children all stopped to look at the cake wobbling on the table. 

Minseok glances at Jongdae and bites back a snort when the smaller cake stand topples over and the cake drops on the table. His husband groans in agony. 

He leans over and kisses Jongdae with a smile. 

  
  
  
  


**Cliche proposal baekchen**

Jongdae’s sides hurt from laughing so much. He grins at his boyfriend as they wait in the line for a roller coaster, “Thanks for bringing me here, baby. I feel a lot better already.” 

Baekhyun beams back at him and pecks a quick kiss on his cheek, “I’m glad you do. I missed your smile. It’s this one you wanted to ride since the beginning, right? The new Monster?” He asks, eyeing the lime green roller coaster with slight disgust. It was way too many turns and twists for his liking but he’ll do it, he will survive for his love. 

Baekhyun misses half of the words Jongdae gushes out in sheer excitement about the ride and concentrates on the press of a box against his chest. If he gets out alive from this, it’s his time to ask the question. 

Baekhyun does get through the horrible ride, legs wobbly and chest heaving but he made it. He looks at Jongdae who looks like he reached heaven and Baekhyun wishes his boyfriend weren’t such an adrenaline junkie cos his own body clearly isn’t made for this. 

“Time for the ferris wheel,” Baekhyun says, reaching for Jongdae’s hand, “give my body some rest. I can’t believe you love those things.” 

Jongdae laughs brightly and lets Baekhyun tug him towards the long line for the Ferris wheel. “Those  _ things _ make me feel great!” He grins and adds with a softer tone, “Thank you for coming with me even if you don’t like them.” 

“Anything for you,” Baekhyun says as they stop to queue. He’s nervous and Baekhyun knows Jongdae notices when he asks him what’s wrong. Muttering out a lie while smiling, Baekhyun wills his nerves down. 

The timing is on Baekhyun’s side, the sun is going down slowly as they step in the cart and the door locks close. The ride up is slow but Baekhyun can’t make himself enjoy the view and appreciate the slow ride after the roller coasters when his heart is flipping over. 

The sun is setting when they’re on the highest point and Baekhyun drops on the floor on one knee. “Jongdae..” He swallows the lump in this throat, this is it, “Jongdae, I found a home with you, a peace and happiness that I never thought I would find with anyone. I-I.. will you marry me?” 

The seconds - minutes - feel like never ending as Baekhyun watches the emotions flush over his boyfriend’s face. Surprise to amusement back to surprise to something so tender he doesn’t have a word for. 

Baekhyun realizes that he doesn’t need a word for the emotion on his boyfriend’s face when he’s yanked up and kissed in the sunset. 

  
  
  
  


**Wedding singer, photographer baekchen**

“Now, hold him from behind...like you’d be hugging him…yes, just like that.” 

Jongdae smiled at the camera and took the chance to kiss his husband’s neck. Keeping his lips still he waited for the snaps before moving away. The impromptu kiss had Baekhyun leaning aside, still in his arms and smiling at him softly. 

Another click from the camera and Jongdae thought this would be one of the best shots they’ve taken today. He got lost in his husband’s eyes, in the soft smile that’s directed at him and him only. 

“Now, it’s time for the kiss! Let’s try it again in a different setting, we already got the traditional ones, right?” The photographer’s voice is bright and excited as he looks around for the perfect spot. 

Jongdae thought the photographer was far too excited about this but he stepped away from Baekhyun anyways and nodded shyly. Hugging is fine in front of people but kissing is not. It’s not and it would be hard for him. 

They had already posed for the more traditional ones, facing each other and kissing softly and Jongdae had felt like throwing up. The situation was awful and he’s sure not even one of those kissing photos would make it to the final cut. 

He let the photographer direct them with Baekhyun sitting on a blanket on the grass with Jongdae laying down, head on his husband’s lap. “This is ridiculous.” He said quietly enough that only his husband heard him and Baekhyun giggled happily. 

“I think this is great, he’s a great photographer, easy to be relaxed with.” He said, brushing his fingers through Jongdae’s hair gently. 

Jongdae lets himself relax and somehow this scene is photographed easily and he doesn’t even realize the clicks from the camera when Baekhyun’s soft lips touch his own. 

“I think we are done with the outdoor shots, time to mingle with your guests at the reception and take some photos there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Night before the wedding, baekchen**

Baekhyun paces around their living room as Jongdae is neatly writing names on their seat cards. "Sit down, you're distracting me."

"How can you be so calm?" Baekhyun groans, "There's still so much to do!"

"All those things would be half way done if you'd just do it and stop walking around." Jongdae says without raising his eyes from the cards. "Maybe you should just leave. I'll finish these up myself."

"Leave?! No way!" Baekhyun exclaims loudly. 

"Honey, we wanted the tradition. If it's not you, I'll go and sleep in Minseok's house. It's your choice but now, I'd really do with some help here." Jongdae says with a soft smile. He's really not that calm at all but one of them needs to be sane.

Baekhyun sits down at the table and picks up the little gift boxes. He takes the candy and starts folding and filling them almost mechanically. 

Jongdae looks at him closely and reaches over to squeeze his hand. "Hey… we don't have to sleep apart if it makes you feel this bad."

When Baekhyun doesn't answer him, Jongdae stands up and tugs his fiancee in a warm, tight hug. 

The closeness seems to ease Baekhyun's feelings and he relaxes little in Jongdae's arms. His voice is so quiet that Jongdae strains to hear it when he talks. "I'm worried about tomorrow. That something is going to go wrong and it'll be a disaster."

"Shh.." Jongdae soothes him and presses a kiss on his temple, "everything will be fine. And if something happens, it's not just you." He smiles as he forces Baekhyun to look at him, "we'll get through it together.

And I'm not letting anything stop me from marrying you." He adds. The stupid smile he gets back from Baekhyun is enough to tell him that his fiancee will be alright, too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**cold feet and xiuchen**

Minseok gnawed his lip hard. He was sweating too much and the suit felt suffocating. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage as he looked out of the window. 

He wasn't the nervous type. Never had been and this shouldn't be any different from stepping on the stage in front of 40 000 people but this was. The stage, the aisle. Surrounded by their friends and families felt bigger than any arena he had stepped in before. 

"I can't do this." He said brokenly when Kyungsoo came to get him from the hotel room.

Kyungsoo watched him as he stepped closer and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "You can and you will. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is perfect and ready."

Minseok sighed and turned to look at his close friend, his best man. "I..did..did my dad come?"

"I'm sorry.." Kyungsoo said softly, "I didn't see him but your mom and sister are here."

Minseok nods in resolute, maybe it would be for the best. His father never supported their relationship anyways. 

Kyungsoo took some tissues and gently dabbed the sweat away. "I know you wanted him to join but maybe it's for the best? Your mother looks amazing and she's already tearing up for her little son getting married."

Kyungsoo took Minseok's hand and pulled him in a reassuring hug, "I know how you're feeling. I felt the same, remember? But everything was fine at the moment I saw Jongin and we walked the aisle together. Everything will be fine with Jongdae too."

Minseok wasn't sure if that would be the case but he nodded anyways and chuckled nervously, "Let's do this then." 

Minseok felt strange when he saw Jongdae waiting for him in the lobby. The nervousness seemed to dim little but still there bubbling under. 

"Hey" Jongdae smiled, bright and loving and Minseok mirrored it shakily but surely as they got into the position when the music started. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The bridal suite, XiuBaek**

"Whoa!" Baekhyun exclaims as he steps in their bridal suite. 

The room is big, bigger than Baekhyun had ever stayed in before. His exhaustion is immediately replaced with excitement when Minseok's strong hands wrap around his waist from behind. 

"Wait until you see the bathroom." He whispers and kisses his neck. "Let's undress and check that right now." He grins, making a swift work on his 5-piece suit. 

"I love you," Baekhyun chuckles and follows his husband's lead. 

The bathroom is spacious and there's a jacuzzi currently being filled with warm water. Baekhyun grins as he pins his husband against the sink to kiss him deeply. The kisses grow heated, hands exploring everywhere until Minseok seems to realize what they're doing and jerks away. "The water!" He gasps and pushes Baekhyun away to turn the water off. 

Baekhyun laughs loudly, the sound echoing from the tiles as they let some of the water away before tossing in the complementary rose petals. 

Minseok steps in first. He sighs in pleasure as he sinks in the warm water and reaches out for his husband. 

Baekhyun climbs in and settles against Minseok's cheat with a sigh. There's no need for words as the warm water relax their tired bodies.

Minseok caresses Baekhyun's thighs and abdomen under the water. He kisses his husband's neck as he wraps his fingers around Baekhyun's length and strokes it gently. 

He keeps the space slow as Baekhyun slumps against him, the water rippling around them from the motions. 

It doesn't take long for Baekhyun to beg more. To be taken for the first time as husbands. 

Minseok covers Baekhyun's cheeks with the red petals, some left floating in the water as he fucks him from behind. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Silken Underwear BaekChen**

Baekhyun knew his ex-boyfriend, now husband loved pretty things and was a kinky one but he never ever thought he’d see this with his own eyes. 

Jongdae had undressed him down to his underwear and pushed him to sit on the bed with a teasing smile. Then he had stepped back to undress slowly, enjoying the full attention from his husband as he slid the vest off followed by the shirt to reveal a black elastic harness that wrapped around his torso and pecks. 

“D-dae?” Baekhyun’s question was breathless as he looked at his husband. He felt his cock react to the look. He couldn’t believe his husband had been wearing that harness through the whole day, while they said ‘I do’ in front of everyone. 

“You like?” Jongdae asked, teasing his lover by trailing fingers over the waistline of his trousers and sliding them up his chest to touch the harness. 

“Fuck… you..look..” 

Jongdae licked his lips slowly and turned around to ease his pants down. He heard Baekhyun gasp, breath getting stuck as Jongdae bend down. He was wearing a black silk thong with lace garter belt. The belt had straps connected to a wide band of silk on his thighs. The lace framing his round behind perfectly even as he stood up. 

Jongdae turned and walked to his husband, stralling his legs, his own arms coming to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulders, “for the whole day I’ve been waiting for this moment.” He said, voice velvet and low, “after saying I do, all I wanted to show you.” 

Baekhyun swallowed, he didn’t usually find himself wordless but his husband had managed to do that. He couldn’t take his eyes off the harness or the garter belt. Tentatively he raised his hands to run them over Jongdae’s thighs, up along the straps and around to cup his behind. “Fuck you’re amazing.” He managed to get out before clashing their lips together in a lustful kiss. 

Jongdae moaned in the wet kiss, rocking on his lap when he felt his husband’s cock twitch and beg for attention. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Touchy Kaisoo**

Jongin’s hand is on his arm. That’s fine and Kyungsoo reaches for it to lace their hands together as he looks around the reception hall. Their friends and family scattered around, a small yet elegant reception is all they ever wanted. 

Jongin’s hand slips away from Kyungsoo’s and lands on his thigh instead. Kyungsoo tries to swat it away and Jongin giggles, pressing his hand harder on the muscle. 

“What are you doing?!” Kyungsoo hisses, looking at his husband who shoots a bright smile at him. 

“Enjoying the party,” Jongin grins and kisses Kyungsoo happily. “Can’t I enjoy my handsome husband?” 

“Not in front of the quests.” Kyungsoo says and forcefully moves Jongin’s hand. 

“They don’t see a thing, it’s covered by the table cloth.” Jongin whispers in his ear and presses a softest kiss behind Kyungsoo’s ear. He can feel the flush of heat under his lips as Kyungsoo’s skin reddens with embarrassment? With want?

“They see plenty.” Kyungsoo says and moves his chair away discreetly and continues to eat his dinner. 

Jongin pouts and shifts closer again, his fingers playing a tune dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s crotch. 

Kyungsoo can’t fight his husband. He’s hungry, the nerves have settled down and his hunger is too great to be ignored so he ignores Jongin. 

He ignores the way Jongin’s fingers dance along the inner seam on his pants, drawing patterns on the thin material. He ignores the touch directly on his balls, poking and teasing him. Kyungsoo looks at his husband who seems to be concentrating on the food, eating it deliciously as if his fingers wouldn’t be stroking Kyungsoo’s hardening cock at the same time. 

“Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo says authoritatively as he places the silverware down on the table. “You will be punished and taught some limits after the reception is over.” 

Jongin’s smile is blinding as he retreats his hand and instead winks at the other. He takes a sip from the wine and stands up to talk with his sister, leaving Kyungsoo turned on and fuming at the couple’s table. 

  
  


**cutting the cake, chanbaek**

“Everyone ready?!” Chanyeol asks loudly as they stand in front of the cake with Baekhyun, getting ready to cut it. 

Baekhyun snorts and thinks he should just grab a piece and smear it in his husband’s face but he stops himself, for now. So, instead of doing that, he looks around with a smile. Their wedding was a small one, mostly friends and some closest relatives. Everyone had gathered around them and Minseok gave them thumbs up for the cutting. 

“I think they’re ready, let’s cut it.” Baekhyun grins and reaches for the cake server and holds it between them. 

Chanyeol’s large hand engulfs his own as they pose for the photos. With a cheerful countdown they slice the cake and kick the ground. Baekhyun thinks it’s a silly tradition but he’s sure he won it. 

With the official photos done and Chanyeol concentrating on cutting the cake slice now, Baekhyun reaches for the frosting and scoops some on his fingers. He flicks the frosting on Chanyeol’s face and laughs at the flabbergasted look on his husband’s face. 

Everyone is holding their breath, afraid of the taller’s reaction but Chanyeol just laughs loudly and takes the slice of cake that he just carefully transferred on a place and smears it on Baekhyun’s face. 

There’s some horrified gasps from their parents and loud cheers from their friends and Baekhyun just laughs and tastes the cake. “It’s good! Everyone take your piece.” 

Chanyeol helps him to clean most of it away before leading them to the bathrooms to clean up. The taller brackets Baekhyun against the sink and leans down to lick the cake from his face. 

“You’re right, it’s tasty.” He smirks and licks another blotch of butter cream off Baekhyun’s cheek. 

Baekhyun grins and pulls Chanyeol into a deep kiss. He hopes no one steps in the bathroom while they’re there because the mix of champagne, strawberry cake and Chanyeol is intoxicating and he can’t get enough

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Morning present, xiuchen**

Minseok snuggles closer to his lover, his husband. The mere thought that they're married now fills Minseok's heart with joy.

He opens his eyes slowly to stare at his husband to sleep. He always found Jongdae's sleeping face the most endearing and captivating sight in this world. 

Minseok traces his husband's cheek with soft fingers, smiling when Jongdae crunches up his face and wakes up with a yawn.

"Good morning, husband." Minseok whispers, not wanting to break the tranquillity of the moment. 

Jongdae smiles slowly and whispers the words back before snuggling closer for a kiss.

"I got you something, as a morning present." Minseok says and gets up to fetch a small box from his bag. "I hope you like it." He says as he hands it to Jongdae. 

Jongdae opens the small box to reveal a necklace with a small engraved plate of the date. It's simple yet it couldn't be more perfect.

"I love it, thank you." He smiles, looking between the necklace and his husband. He lets Minseok help with it and thanks him with another kiss. 

"This makes mine look silly." Jongdae pouts as he gets up to find his present and hands the slightly bigger box to his husband.

"You didn't have to get anything. I'm sure I'll love it." Minseok says as he accepts it. 

He lifts the cover off to reveal a small photo album. With a soft smile, Minseok starts to flip through it - photos from their first date until the last holiday together fill the pages. 

"There's more," Jongdae says shyly when Minseok closed the album. 

"Oh?" Minseok questions and opens the album again. There, on the last pages are beautiful, artistic black and white nude photos of his husband. 

A teasing smile makes its way on Minseok's lips as he looks up from the photos at his blushing husband.

  
  
  
  


**First dance, Kaisoo**

“Are you ready for the first dance?” Jongin asked, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand under the table. 

“No.” Kyungsoo huffed, he would never be ready, “But I trust you to lead me well.” He would also trust that his husband would make it perfect even if he had two left feet himself. 

“That’s my baby.” Jongin smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting up and rounding the table. He bowed and held out his hand for Kyungsoo to take. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t even be embarrassed about the gesture when Jongin smiled at him so charmingly. He accepted the hand and let his husband lead them in the middle of the dance floor. 

He tried to ignore everyone’s looks and cameras around them as he let Jongin position them. They had practiced this several times, Jongin knew how to lead, he was a dancer after all and Kyungsoo  _ knew _ that all he had to do was to relax his body and let Jongin lead him around but it wasn’t so easy here, in front of all their family and friends as it was at home or at the practice room. 

“I love you, you’re perfect as you are. Remember to breathe” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo’s ear just before the music started and he counted to four before taking the first step and pulling Kyungsoo along. 

Kyungsoo tried to follow as best as he could. He could sense everyone’s eyes on them, hear the clicks and snaps of cameras as Jongin turned them around. 

Kyungsoo forced himself to look into Jongin's eyes. He drowned in the dark brown as they turned around and around his body soon relaxing in his husband’s strong arms. Jongin kept whispering sweet nothings, small encouragements to keep on going and Kyungsoo let his eyes close, just following and enjoying their own space. 

The waltz soon came to an end and Kyungsoo opened his eyes to see his husband smiling at him, so gentle and loving that he leaned up to kiss him. 

Another song started, more fast paced and Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to swirl him under his arm. He laughed, relaxed and happy as their friends joined them to the dance floor. No one’s eyes were on them anymore and Kyungsoo could breathe again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Always the bestman never the groom, + Xiuchen**

Jongdae took the microphone and said a few sweet words and congratulations to the couple before singing their song for them. 

It had been like this for years now, Jongdae singing the wedding songs, the first dance, the congratulation song and being the best man for every single wedding his friends had over the years. But never he himself stood on the stage as a groom. 

He had asked about it before from his longtime boyfriend Minseok, why they never got married. Minseok had just shrugged and smiled that lopsided grin of his and told him that his love is the same with or without the marriage. 

Jongdae supposed that it’s true. Minseok treated him like they were married already. His love had never faltered or at least, that’s how Jongdae felt. They’d be hitting the 15th anniversary mark soon, it’s not like he doubts their love but sometimes, Jongdae thought it’d be nice to have the wedding ring and be legally bound together. 

He thanked the couple with a smile and took his leave when the wedding reception was rounding to an end. If Minseok would not do it, he would do it himself. 

A couple weeks later Jongdae picked up the simple pair of golden rings from a jewelry store on his way home. 

Jongdae was already laying down on their bed when Minseok finished his tasks and slipped in the bed. He shuffled closer to kiss his lover, hand finding Minseok’s under the blankets. 

Jongdae kissed him softly, keeping the kisses light as he pushed the ring on Minseok’s ring finger in the middle of a deep kiss. 

He felt Minseok’s gasp and watched him as his lover looked at the golden band on his finger, “Dae? What’s goin- what’s this?” 

“I’m sick of being always the best man and never the groom. It’s been 15 years, Minseok. Fifteen years and I don’t want anyone else but you. Marry me?” 

Minseok stared at the ring and blinked at his lover before kissing him. “I thought you’d never ask,” he murmured against his lips and Jongdae cursed quietly, fifteen years and all he needed to do was ask and not wait for the other? 

  
  
  


**Trouble with in laws +Xiuchen**

Jongdae looked at the couple sitting opposite the small dinner table. It wasn’t the first time he was the receiver of the disgusted looks but it was the first time he was receiving it alone without the support from his fiancee. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that it was me who your son fell in love with and who he wants to marry but I’m not sorry for loving him back and wanting to start a family with him.” Jongdae said, looking at his in-laws. “I love him and it hurts me too that you don’t want to join our wedding, your son’s wedding. But I’ll try to understand.” 

“It’s disgusting.” Minseok’s father said as he looked past Jongdae, unable to even meet his eyes. 

Jongdae nodded, “I understand.” He said softly, “I know it’s difficult but try to think from your son’s point of view too. You’re his family and while I understand you didn’t ask your son to be gay, don’t you still want him to be happy? You don’t have to come to the wedding but Minseok would be happy to see you at the reception.” He said and slid the invitation over the table. “I’m sorry it had to be me.” He said with a sad smile and got up to leave. 

Jongdae was pulling his jacket on when Minseok’s mom joined him at the entrance, “you have nothing to be sorry about, Jongdae.” She said with a soft smile. “My husband.. We.. You are an amazing son in law and I’m glad Minseok found someone like you to share his life with. Never feel sorry about loving my son, our son.” 

It took Jongdae a while to arrange the words he wanted to say. He heard his voice crack under the emotion, “I think we all just want Minseok to be happy. I’ll find a way to give my father-in-law what he wants even if he can’t accept us. I hope he’ll come around some day for his son’s happiness.” 

Jongdae bowed his greetings and left the apartment with a heavy heart. It would take years to collect the money to get what Minseok’s father asked but he would do it, all he ever wanted was Minseok’s happiness and his family to be there with him. 

Jongdae had searched for adoption agencies, asked a lawyer if they could find a loophole in the law for a samesex couple to be able to adopt but there was none. He just hoped the process of surrogacy would be completed and legal rights to the child admitted as easily as the lawyer had explained. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Drunken toast proposal - chanbaek + xiuchen**

"Marry me!" Chanyeol slurs, leaning heavily against Baekhyun's side. 

Baekhyun flushes and pushes his boyfriend away, "you're drunk."

The rest of their group takes notice of them when Chanyeol sobs and stares at Baekhyun, "yes. No, yes I am but I want to marry you."

Someone whistles and there's clapping and congratulations thrown around. 

Jongdae stands up, stumbling a little before stabilising himself with a hand on Minseok's shoulder. "I propose a toast." His words are slightly slurred too but his smile is bright as he continues, "finally they're getting married! Baekhyun! Chanyeol! We have waited for this for so~ long! You.. we should have a double wedding!"

Minseok looks at his lover with large eyes and tries to tug him back down and just shut him up but Jongdae is a stubborn drunk.

"Minseok, I'll propose you. Marry me?" Jongdae sounds almost sober as he utters the words, looking down with glassed eyes. 

Minseok can feel everyone's eyes on him and he sighs, "now it's not the time, Dae"

"But.. y-you don't want to marry me?"

Minseok pulls Jongdae down, grimacing when beer sloshes out from the can he's holding. "We talk about this later. When you're sober. When Baek and Yeol are sober too."

Now it's Baekhyun's turn to stare at their eldest. He's not drunk, he knows Minseok is tipsy at most yet he did not say no. Just like he himself didn't say no. 

Minseok locks eyes with Baekhyun over Jongdae's shoulder and he smiles at their friend before suggesting a game to shake the weird atmosphere in the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**someone appears in costume baekchen**

Baekhyun and Jongdae stood next to each other at the reception door, greeting each and everyone of their guests. The wedding ceremony had gone well, rings were exchanged, few tears shed and no one tripped on the way. 

All was going just as they had planned until someone showed up in a T-rex costume. Full with a huge head and small arms flopping on their chest. Jongdae heard the gasps and sudden burst of chatter when the person entered before he noticed them himself. 

He was close to calling the security before the T-rex spoke, with a very familiar and loud voice. “Congrats! I’d shake hands but I can’t reach!” Chanyeol laughed, cackling himself and his body motions made the arms flop around comically. 

Baekhyun was laughing next to him and Jongdae just stared between them, “You gotta be kidding me. Why you’re in that?” 

“Isn’t it great?” Chanyeol asked, somehow getting his hands up to take the costume’s headpiece off. His hair was sticking everywhere and there was a big smile on his eyes. Everyone was looking at them but their friend didn’t seem to be phased by it. “Weddings are always so boring with everyone wearing suits and all.” 

“You’re right!” Baekhyun laughed and hugged his friend close. Jongdae could only roll his eyes at his husband and his best friend. 

  
  
  
  


**missing rings, xiubaek make baekhyun lose / misplace the ring**

“Shit shitshitshit fuck where is it?!” Baekhyun curses under his breath as he rummages through his pockets and the bag that was holding his possessions before he spread them around, half on the bed half on the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asks, staring at the mess in the room with large eyes. “You need to calm down if you’re trying to find something. Let me help you.” He says softly and moves closer to the panicking groom. 

“I can’t find the rings!” Baekhyun cries out as he frantically tosses the spare clothes around and searches without really seeing what he’s doing, the panic of losing their wedding rings too great to really concentrate on the search. 

Junmyeon stops the man with a strong hand on his shoulder, guiding Baekhyun away from the mess and to a chair. He pushes the distraught man down on it and crouches down. “Breathe. I’ll find them for you. Are you sure you took them with you this morning when you came here, is there a way that they’re still at your home?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head quickly, tears falling down as his panic is still flowing. “I-I don’t know! I..Minse- seok put the box in the bag last night. I saw him placing it there before he closed it and I left to spend the night away.” 

“Then, it must be there.” Junmyeon smiles as he brushes the tears away, “take some deep breaths, I’ll look through it and I’ll call him if I can’t find.” 

“No! You can’t! He can’t know I lost the rings!” Baekhyun cries out, standing up from the chair quick enough to make Junmyeon fall back on the floor. 

“Baekhyun.” Junmyeon says with a stern voice, making him halter and slump back to the chair, “Baekhyun, he will know if you don’t have them at the altar. It is better to tell him before and inform the priest too  _ if  _ there is a change of plans. Now, you sit down right here while I search for them. Hear me?” 

Baekhyun nods, he knows there’s really no other option right now. Minseok would still marry him even if he lost the rings, at least that’s what he hopes. 

  
  


**catch the bouquet + xiuchen**

Minseok takes a step back when the bride gets ready to throw the bouquet. There’s things that he is willing to do and there’s things he will never do and catching a bouquet is one of the latter ones. Jongdae is tugging him closer but Minseok is strong willed. 

“Hyung~ come one, let’s catch it! I want to get married next.” Jongdae giggles as he tries to tug his boyfriend closer, “come on, she’s throwing it soon! There’s no time.” 

“I won’t come, Dae.” Minseok sighs, pulling his hand away from Jongdae’s crasp, “you can go, I’m not taking part of this.” 

“Don’t you want to marry me?” Jongdae asks, his voice breaking as he looks at his boyfriend. 

“It’s not that,” Minseok says, “I just find this whole tradition stupid. You know I love you, Dae. I would marry you if I could.” 

Jongdae mulls over the answer for a second before grinning widely, “we can’t marry for real because it is against the law so there is nothing stopping you from participating for the fun!” He says and quickly pulls Minseok by his wrist, bringing them closer to the bride who is counting down already. 

“..three….two...one…” 

Minseok looks at the beautiful bouquet as it flies over everyone’s heads and there’s a scramble to get it from the ground. He’s not really surprised to see the bouquet in Jongin’s hands and the younger man smiling widely as he jumps around shouting for his long-time boyfriend. Minseok glances as the man and under the fake irritation, the man’s eyes shine with love towards his younger partner and his happiness. 

Jongdae pouts as he joins Minseok empty handed and Minseok wraps him in a back hug, eyes still on the couple with the bouquet. “Don’t be sad. They deserve it. Maybe, you can catch the bouquet from their wedding.” 

“How could they wed if we can’t?” Jongdae asks, glancing at Minseok over his shoulder before smiling at the couple. 

“Kyungsoo has dual-citizenship, they can get married legally in Canada.” Minseok reminds him and kisses his cheek.

  
  
  


**asking for a hand + kaisoo**

Jongin doesn't know. Kyungsoo didn't tell him that he'll visit Jongin's parents today while the other is busy with photoshoots abroad.

It's not the first time he visits but it's the first time without Jongin. As Jongin's mother opens the door with a surprised smile, Kyungsoo knows she knows. "Hey mother, sorry to come unannounced. Can I come in?"

"Well of course! Is Jongin joining later?" She asks as she helps Kyungsoo with his jacket.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's just me. He's busy with an abroad schedule." Kyungsoo smiles, handing the basket full of fruits and some wine to her. 

She accepts it with a gentle smile and ushers him to the living room. "What brings you here then, everything is fine with our son?"

"Yes..yes everything's fine um..better than actually." Kyungsoo stumbles with his words as he takes a seat on the couch and greets Jongin's father.

"I had something I wanted to ask." Kyungsoo says as he accepts the tea from her. He nurtures the cup in his hands, going over the words again for the nth time. "I'm so glad that you have accepted me as Jongin's boyfriend. For all these years you've been the supportive parents unlike my own."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry they're still not accepting you as you are." Her voice is soft and caring and Kyungsoo drops his gaze from her to stop the tears. 

He swallows and looks up between the two elders in the room, "I..we.." he sighs and starts again, voice steady and sure as he talks. "I want to marry your son. We've been together ups and downs and I have gained new parents through you, a new family. Do I get your permission to marry Jongin?"

The elders share a look and smile before Jongin's father reaches over to grasp on Kyungsoo's hand, "of course. We have never seen our son as happy as he is with you. We would gladly take you into the family."

  
  
  
  



End file.
